


Silence

by Red_Jo



Category: Peak Practice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Jo/pseuds/Red_Jo
Summary: They say silence is golden, in this case it could be deadly! Tom/Alex pairing
Kudos: 2





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first attempt at writing, hope it's okay. Thanks for reading.

Chapter One 

Monday 9th May 2011

8:15am

Arriving at the beeches, Tom retrieved his case from the backseat of his car and headed across the car park. "Morning Carol" he called as he walked through the reception waiting area and into the staff meeting area. He exchanged pleasantries with his colleagues before taking a seat next to Andrew, he held his hand out to the fellow doctor and smiled "Good to have you back" 

"Good to be back, how is the family?" 

"Good, Alex is really well, she will be here soon, just dropping the kids at school, the nanny is ill" 

"How old are they now?" 

"Joe is ten and the twins were seven last week" 

"Wow, has it been that long?" 

"It certainly has". The two became quiet as the table filled with people. Tom cleared his throat and smiled round the table "Okay first on the agenda today is to introduce you all to Doctor Andrew Attwood, he will be joining us again today to cover Wills sabbatical" Andrew held his hand up as a hello gesture and Tom continued "Obviously you already know Kerri, this is Lucy Stamp our practice nurse" Tom gestured to a young blonde nurse at the end of the table "And this is Conrad Major, he is on a six month placement for his doctoral, Alex is mentoring him". 

"Its great to meet you both" Andrew spoke "And I would just like to take this opportunity to express how excited I am to be back at the beeches and working alongside you all". 

"Its great to have you back on board" Kerri grinned.

Just under an hour later the meeting was drawing to a close, with Tom out lining a few key points for his team before rising to his feet. The group began to chatter amongst themselves and Tom made him self a mug of coffee before following his colleagues to the door. Kerri stopped and allowed Alex into the room "Sorry I'm late" she apologised to the room and Kerri smirked leaning into her ear 

"You can get away with it, you are sleeping with the lead doctor" 

"Ssshhh you" Alex smiled to her friend as she left the room and turned back to face her husband and former colleague stood next to him "Welcome back Andrew, it's lovely to see you" 

"You too Alex" he smiled as he pecked her cheek 

"Kids get off okay?" Tom asked 

"Fine, it was nice to drop them off actually. They are booked into after school club, they need picking up at half five" 

"Okay" Tom replied before turning to Andrew " Shall we get you settled into your office?". 

The two men left and Alex went and sat at the meeting table with Conrad "Everything okay?" She asked. 

He shook his head and ran his hand through his fair locks "I have an exam on Wednesday, I am no where near ready and I am really struggling to focus" 

"It will be okay, we can stay behind after surgery and I will help you" 

"Really?" 

"Of course, that's what a mentor is for, just try to relax" she smiled before leaving. 

....

12:45pm

Alex knocked on the office door and straightened her outfit and waited for the voice to call her inside. She moved in and grinned at her husband "How has Andrew settled in?" 

"Seems fine" he responded as he typed at his computer "A lot has changed since he left"

"Yeah, for starters we got married and had the twins, you became senior partner and I have to work late this evening" 

He laughed "Slyly dropped that last one in there" 

"Can you sort the kids some tea?" 

"Of course. There was nothing in the diary about you working late" 

"I have offered to help Conrad revise for an exam" she replied as she moved over and leant on his desk 

"Mmm, so you putting some twenty something pretty boy before me now?" He let out a laugh and she leant into his lips kissing him gently, after a few moments he pushed up from his seat and moved further into her body and embrace. "I love you Alex" he gasped as they broke apart 

"I know, I love you too" she pecked his lips "I do need to get back to work, the boss here is a right arsehole" 

"Yeah yeah, go on, I'll catch you before I leave".

...

5:10pm

"Hey" Tom smiled as he walked into Alex's room "How is the revision going?" He asked, as he walked past Conrad and towards Alex. Conrad grunted as he shrugged his shoulders. "I know it all seems impossible but you will get there" Tom spoke as he took hold of Alex's hand "I just need to borrow my wife for a few minutes" 

"She is helping me" Conrad snapped as he glanced up at Tom

"I am fully aware of that but seen as Alex finished work ten minutes ago, I am sure she can spare a few minutes" 

"Conrad it's fine, we have plenty of time" Alex began "Finish that paragraph, we won't be long". 

Alex followed Tom to his own office and shut the door "That was a bit uncalled for Tom, he is just stressed" 

"Seriously" he laughed "You think I was in the wrong" 

"No I didn't say that but he is young and he is worried, he is looking for support" 

"Well you certainly seem happy to give it to him?" 

"What's that meant to mean?" Alex snapped, Tom shrugged his shoulders "I'm not going to stand here and be insulted, when Will left it was you who suggested I mentor Conrad, I didn't even want to do it, I did it as a favour to you, remember that" she turned and walked towards the door   
"Alex" he called moving after her and taking hold of her hand and spinning her to face him "I didn't mean to offend you, he just rubs me up the wrong way" 

"I know but I have to help him and the sooner I get back to him, the sooner I can get home to you" she moved closer to him "And I am sure I can manage to rub you the right way" 

"You have a filthy mind" 

"Do you disapprove?" 

"Not at all" he leant into her lips and kissed her gently "I'm sorry" he smiled as he broke apart and leant his forehead on hers "I just don't like sharing" 

"You will never share me Tom, you will always come first, you, Joe, Alice and Amber are my life"

"I know" he leant into her lips again, letting his hands drift slowly into her hair

"Alex I have finished" the voice interrupted as the door opened and Alex turned him and nodded. She kissed Toms lips once again before following Conrad from the room.

...

9:20 

"Right, I really need to shoot off" Alex smiled as she began to pack some bits away "Kids will be running rings around Tom, they won't go to bed for him". She shut her computer down and rubbed her eyes "Plus I am tired and you must be exhausted"

"Not really, I just want to be prepared" 

"You are Conrad, you will be a great doctor" 

"Your husband doesn't seem to think so" 

"He does" she replied moving round and leaning against the desk "He is very protective of me" 

"Why?" He asked "You are a big girl" 

"We have been through a lot, more than you could ever imagine, he would wrap me up in cotton wool if he could" she replied smiling

"What do you see in him?"

"Excuse me?" 

"You could do so much better"

"Even if that was true I wouldn't want too. Tom is the love of my life and the father of my children and an amazing one at that, I couldn't imagine not being with him". Conrad stepped from his chair and into her lips. She withdrew instantly and stepped away from him "What the hell are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be with him just for the kids" 

"That is what you took from what I just said" she sighed and closed her eyes "Listen, you are a sweet guy Conrad but this is never going to happen" she sighed waving her hands between them "And I am going to suggest Andrew mentors you" 

"I am a day away from my first exam Alex" 

"I know and I will get you through that one but after that you will be with Andrew. I am going to get my jacket from the staff room, can you get ready to go".

...

2:40am 

Arriving home she crept silently through her home. She peered into Joe's room and he was sleeping soundly before approaching the girls bedroom, she noticed Amber's bed empty, she knew it would be the younger of the twins that had caused their father havoc. She smiled to Alice's sleeping body before heading to her own bedroom. Sure enough there was her daughter curled up fast asleep in her sleeping fathers arm. He was still dressed in his suit from work and she guessed he had been ran off his feet. She glanced at the ensuite door before creeping across the bedroom, "Remember where you live?" His voice startled her and she jumped before turning to face him.

"Tom" 

"Save it Alex, I don't want to know" he stroked their daughters forehead as she stirred "Its okay darling" he spoke, kissing her forehead. "The spare room is set up for you" he spoke glancing back at his wife

"Tom please I need to tell you" 

"Stop Alex" he raised his voice slightly "I don't want to talk to you, not now".

Alex nodded before taking some pyjamas from her draw and leaving the room. She headed down the hall and into the bathroom before stripping from her clothes and turning the shower on, she glanced at her bruised body in the mirror before rushing to the toilet and being violently sick. She rubbed her bruised wrists and cuddled into her own body as she began to sob.


End file.
